


Downtime

by RydiaAsuka



Category: Tales of Graces
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:18:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RydiaAsuka/pseuds/RydiaAsuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Asbel and Richard do in their downtime is nobody's business but their own...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Downtime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nienna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nienna/gifts).



> Written for a friend. I promised to write her a Richass drabble for each of the Wheel of Time books she reads, and here is the first.
> 
> ...she wasn't specific with what PoV she wanted, so...

“Mm, that is wonderful, Asbel,” the blond king all but purred. His expression was not visible, but it was likely Richard had his eyes hooded, a small smile quirking at the corners of his lips…

“I told you, anything for you, Richard,” replied Asbel, the younger man working his arm back up, letting the brush’s bristles catch in thin, golden strands and tugging lightly through them.

The two humans were seated on the king’s bed. The door connecting them to the outer world was closed and locked, ensuring the privacy of the spacious chambers. Within it, it seemed that the two often liked to settle down together, ignoring the propriety of their stations in favour of enjoying one another’s company.

The bed shifted as Asbel set the brush down, indicating that the young lord was moving.

“That feels lovely, Asbel…”  Richard all but purred, his head tipping far enough back that his long, blond strands tickled down on the brush lying just behind him.

A knee snaked out, knocking the brush aside so that Asbel could shift closer to his king. “You’re tense,” the former observed. There was the soft rustle of material and a shirt dropped to the bed, obscuring the hairbrush from sight.

“My, I do believe you are feeling forward tonight, my friend…” It was easy to hear the smile in the blond’s voice, and indeed that seemed to be so, for Asbel chuckled, the sound carrying in it just a hint of awkwardness. No matter how long the two were together, that hint of uncertainty never seemed to completely leave the younger man.

“I thought you’d like a…a massage.”

“Mm, then you thought incorrectly, dear Asbel.” There was a soft sputter, followed by Richard’s soft chuckle. “For I would love one.”

“Oh—then,” the bed shifted yet again, causing the brush to roll and bump into Asbel’s knee, “lay down.”

“As you wish.”

Asbel cleared his throat, but said nothing in response. It was interesting, the dynamic between the two. In public, Richard was every inch the king and Asbel his loyal subject. In private…

Well, things got a little more interesting.

There was more shifting, and soon enough the blond king was stretched out on his stomach, and Asbel moved to straddle Richard’s hips. There was a soft sound of skin gently hitting skin, followed by a pleasured groan.

The muffled sounds continued for a while longer, and then Asbel let out a soft sigh.

“Turn over.”

The bed rocked, indicating that Richard had done as asked. The sounds changed yet again. More weight landed on the bed, as Asbel dropped down to his hands, and a wet smack heralded lips landing on lips.

Muffled pants and shifting bodies followed, and it was not long before a second shirt landed on the first, followed by a belt. And then there was more movement, sending the bundle of clothing-wrapped-brush to the floor with a dull _thump_.

…ah, reduced to listening in the dark from the floor once more. It was so much better to be able to see. But, alas, such was the station of a hairbrush. It would just have to wait and hope for next time.

**Author's Note:**

> I DO WHAT I WANT HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH. /coughs
> 
> I'm an adult.
> 
> (I feel like brush-san is 99% of the richass fandom rolled into one, inanimate object...)


End file.
